Betrayer Betrayal
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: Cosmos mad an agreement with Chaos that if the scouts were to betray her she would become his willing bride. Will the scout betray her? Will Cosmos really marry him? one way to find out is to read........
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** no I am not rice enough to even buy books so of course I don't own Sailor moon or any of the other crossovers I might use. They have million dollar owners already and do not need me, but if anyone wants I can help them.

**Betrayer Betrayal **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Prologue **

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Deep in the space, were there is no life left but a dieing star seed floating around. The galaxies are scarce and feel almost dead to the inhabitants of this universe. Two entities were standing, one hidden by the darkness with red eyes watching the other being. It is aloof, emotionless, and cold-hearted. The other being is full of light, purity, and a loving nature. Yet, just as cold as the hidden red eyed being.

The two are exactly alike yet opposite in their natures. One dark the other light, one hinting at being male the other most definitely a female. They are each others strength and weakness. They are like life and death; one cannot exist without the other. In order for the plane of existence to be they must survive.

The clash of two swords, one shooting out dark negative energy and the other pure light. They both moved from one another and resume the circle again. The fight continued.

"Do you really think, they would not betray you," asked the deep dark voice with the blood red eyes, as it looks towards the ten floating star seeds in the distance. Glowing amongst the rest of star shining in the darkness giving light and courage.

"I don't think for I know they would never betray me," answered the light with a feminine voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the dark indicating to all that it is indeed a male. "Don't flatter yourself Cosmos. You know as well as I do, that they were never truly your friends to begin with. If you were to ever turn your back, just even for a second or let your guard down, they would eat you alive."

Cosmos or as we know her to be the light, is a girl with silver hair who has red, gold, yellow, brown, green, black, blue, and aquaria highlight. She was about 5'7" tall. Wearing a white sailor uniform and with white knee length boots that have silver highlight. On her back is a white cape that is blowing with her hair, which was done in two heart shapes on top of her head and the rest falling down to her ankle. On the front of her uniform held a heart shaped locket with eight wings at its side. In the middle of the locket is an eight pointed star each side is of a different color representing different planets, stars, universe, galaxies, and many other things. As the white body suit ended at her waist and begins the skirt portion of her uniform held by a silver chain and a much smaller locket than the one on her chest. Her skirt consists of ten layers the first is a white, then red, blue, orange, green, violet, black, navy-blue, aquaria, and the last is silver. She wears a silver choker with an eight pointed star and in the middle of the star a gold crescent moon on her neck. She is also wearing similar earrings. Cosmos has full lips that glistened with silver and pink lip gloss. Her eyes are silver with crystal blue specs. On her forehead pointed star held by a gold and silver chain. Her hand held white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow in three rings of silver holding it secure. In one hand she held a sword so well she looked as if she had been born with it.

This was Sailor Cosmos the Queen of the Stars and the Multi-universe. She looked around at the universe that was once so full of live. The city she had protected with her life countless of times lay in ruin among the others. She was silent for a moment as she looked around taking in all the destruction. The dark being seeing her distracted attacked her but she attempted to block it, she was not fast enough to not come out unscathed. The cut was not fatal but definitely would hinder her while fighting. She ignored it and continued to fight, refusing to let his words or actions get to her. As the fight continued on she began to weaken from wounds, and fatigue. Yet, their sword still clashed again and again, each time with even more power than the last. Both of them taking a lot of damage, but pride were holding them from letting the other win.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Cosmos trying to stall for time and catch her breath. She was almost giving in to his accusations about her so called friends.

"I don't want you broken, when it happens," pushed the red eyed man from the shadow. "Do not ask me 'why' because I don't even have the answer myself, especially when I want to brake you. The opportunity looks perfect, yet I can't let it happen."

"Are you going to taint their seed?" Cosmos asked as they resumed their fighting.

"No, I do not need to taint their soul. They are already tainted and have been for a very long time," reply the dark voice with amusement. "I would have thought you would have already known," red eyed being said as an after thought. Silence was all that came then all that was heard was the clashing swords. Cosmos thought about what he had said and sadly she agreed he was right about her friends and protectors.

"I know, I… I guess I was just hoping my suspicion weren't true," said cosmos. "I believe they can change, after all everyone deserve a second chance."

"Tell you what if they betray you by the end of the year openly at your home even after you gave them all more than a second chance you will come to me as my bride."

"What, but…"

"No buts you will come and find me or I promise you everything you hold dear will suffer," the commending voice of the red eyed person came to Cosmos as a pleasure and cold dared. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Will you leave this place and promise not to come back anytime soon if I agree?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I agree to be your bride and go look for you if they were to betray me," agreed Cosmos.

"How shall we seal our deal?"

"Yes, we shall do it the old fashion way, the blood ritual."

The red eye gave Cosmos a little bow at the end of the ritual and left. Everything went back to normal and no one ever remembered anything that has truly taken place other than Cosmos and red eye. The friends of Cosmos thought she has sealed red eye, chaos, away and never questioned her about it. Their lives resume with normal activity and everything was cherry.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is it for the prologue. What do you think about it like it or hate it? Do you thing I should continue with the story? Let me know and please review…………


	2. A hidden life

Hi everyone thank you for the lovely reviews. I appreciate it a lot for taking your time to review. Some of you gave good suggestions of where I could take the story, for that thank you. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with it or not.

I also want to apologize to Aleric and Jay FicLover. I appreciate your suggestion of Naraku from InuYasha. It was a great idea and I would have taken it, but the only problem is I don't know all to much about InuYasha, other than the two or three fan fic. I read about it. I will research into it during the summer and hopefully write a crossover between the two. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Betrayer Betrayal  
-  
-  
-**

**  
A hidden life  
-----------------------------------------------**  
It has been three months since the fight with Chaos and Serena was graduating from college with a triple major in Business, Law enforcement, and medicine. She has also got a few minor degrees in music, fine art, technology, and politics. She was only sixteen and the Valedictorian of her class. Then again memories of the past ancient knowledge also come in handy when going to school. No one other than her teachers at the local high school, where she pretend to be a dumb blond, knew that she would purposely fail her tests, and then she get A's in the during her detention. Only a few close friends of her from college and her adopted father know about her secret school life.

The scouts were getting worse than before, now blaming almost everything on Serena. Even sweet little Amy who had always been so kind to her. Amy, a blue hair and blue eyed girl, the usually bookworm and brain of the group, used to be all shy and friendless before meeting Serena. She would take extra classes and everything and wished to become a doctor. She is Sailor Mercury.

Another friend of Serena is Raye, a priestess in training. She is graceful and a bit egotistical. She has long black hair, with purple highlights and violet eyes. She desired to be the leader and the princess, but unfortunately for her, Serena was granted those positions. She is Sailor Mars.

Lita is a great cook. She is the second tallest in the group, with chestnut hair and green eyes. She loves to fight and go boy hunting. Her favorite quote is "he looks like my old boyfriend," every time she sees a boy she likes. She is Sailor Jupiter.

Mina is basically Serena's twin. They look a lot alike and in fact could pass for each other quite easily. She is a blond with cornflower blue eyes. She wishes to be a model. She is Sailor Venus and the leader of the inner scout.

Then there were the outers, Haruka A.K.A Sailor Uranus. She is the tallest with short, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She loves to race cars, a major tomboy and is the leader of the outer scouts.

Michelle is beauty with hair the bluish color of the sea. She is a famous painter and violinist. She is Sailor Neptune and Uranus' lover.

Trista is the mysterious gate keeper of time. The two had once gone out with each other, before finding out who the other was. They broke it off because Serena was supposedly going to marry Prince Darien. She has garnet red eyes and olive green hair. She is Sailor Pluto and the most trusted person to Serena. She know Serena is in college and even taught her different languages, magic, martial arts, and everything else she could think of at the time gate.

Hotaru is a small girl with black hair with violet highlight and violet eyes. She is the Messiah of Silence. She is the daughter of Serena and Trista, not even the scouts have this knowledge. She is open minded and knows what her mothers are doing. Hotaru acts as if she is a weak girl, that's needs to be help and is friendless. Her true friends know this and help her out whenever they can. This helps to make it seem as if she is an outsider and does not belong in the group. She also knows about Serena and her abilities.

Then there is also Darien to consider. He has tormented Serena for a bit. He is the Tuxedo Mask, and might I add what kind of name is that! She hates him with a passion, but acts as a lovesick puppy around him, so the others will not know what she is hiding. Serena knows that Darien is cheating on her with ALL of the other scouts except for Trista, who is out of his little control and seems to be indifferent to his constant assault, and Hotaru; whom he knows he would never be able to get a hold of even if his life depended on it. Which is actually true considering she is pretty darn scary. It also doesn't help on the fact that she is the guardian of death, destruction, and rebirth.

Before the Scouts would only talk behind Serena's back. They would try everything in their power to belittle her. Raye was the worst of them all. It had started with Raye just being jealous of Serena by getting more attention than her. After that Serena was named the leader and later found her out to be the missing princess. Raye's jealousy increased also when Serena and Darien started to go out. She made the inner scout loyal to her, but then snared Haruka and Michelle into her jealousy plots. She was also the first person to have fucked with Darien, so in that action she became their new leader in secret. Serena knew all of this, yet she let them be and took all the abuse from them. She took it all with a smile, since she knew it drove them nuts that they couldn't break her.

She had given them more than a second chance to redeem themselves. Yet still, they didn't take their chances at redemption. If they had done so, they would soon forgot and go back their old ways. Serena had been thinking about all of this when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," and in stepped her mother.

"Where are you going today, Serena? I thought I told you can't go out until you get an "A" on that test," said a steamed looking Mrs. Tsukino.

"But mom I asked Ms. Haruna if I could take the test yesterday in my detention and passed it," said Serena.

Her mother didn't believe her since she knew Serena to be stupid and lazy. "Show me the test; you've never studied before, unlike your brother, I can't trust you."

Serena was deeply hurt by her mother's accusations, but refused to show it, so she put on her usual fake smile. She dived into her bag, rumbled threw it and found the paper with 95 in red pen on top. She handed the paper to her mother happily. Her mother looked at it her surprise.

"Can I go out now, mom? I promised a friend that I would help her get ready for her graduation and then go to her graduation at the university today."

"I didn't know you had a friend at the university?" said Mrs. Tsukino surprised at girl's change and even more that someone who acutely went to college would be friends with her dumb, klutz, and crybaby of a daughter.

"Well, Yes she is graduating today and since her parents can't make it she wishes me to go with her as a friendly support." Serena had somewhat lied and told the truth at the same time. 'You have no idea, mother.'

"I suppose you can go."

"Thank you." Serena run of from her room purposely forgetting her purse and hurried back in. "Um… mom is it ok if I stay with her at apartment and help her pack."

"What do you mean pack?"

"Well, she is from London and since she's graduating today. She will be leaving tomorrow at noon to go back to her parent. Um…so can I stay with her please?"

"Yes, yes of course," said Mrs. Tsukino hurriedly, not even really caring anymore who Serena hung out with. She didn't want Serena to be home tonight as it is Sammy's birthday and they are planning to go the new restaurant and later to the movies with him. She didn't want her daughter ruining her son's moment.

"Oh before I forget Serena, your father and I wish talk to you tomorrow night, so do attempt to be home by 5 P.M.NO LATER" she told Serena before she could run off.

-----------------------------------------------------

Serena ran from her house to the bus stop and waited for the bus to show. She saw across the road Darien and Raye making out and the other inners with them hanging out. They didn't see her as the bus came to a stop and when she got on. She went to the back of the bus and sat down to think about everything.

She has been in college for three and a half year now with a few scholarships. She been Sailor Moon for two years and Shadow Moonlight for almost ten years.(A.N: You'll find out more on this later) She missed her pet tiger, Nekill. Nekill was a White Moon Shadow, rare species of a tiger that lived on the moon, during the silver millennium. They are loyal to their master and no one else. They have powers similar to their owner once they are bonded with them. Nekill had trained with her when he had found her shortly after her sixth birthday. He told her a lot of things the most important being that she was none other than the Princess of the Cosmos. He had never told her about being the moon princess and she was greatly surprised when it turned out to be her. Nekill currently resides in the same dimension as Chaos, to keep her informed about what's happening there. She has never told anyone about Nekill or her being Shadow Moonlight; not even to the lovely Trista.

The bus came to the stop and Serena needed to get off. Once off the bus she spotted her friend Cyndi the same friend she was telling her mother about. She left all of her stuff at her place and even crashed there from time to time.

Cyndi was 5'8" with green eyes and red hair, with black and silver highlights. She was beautiful and used to be a model in London. Once she gets back there she will most likely resume her career modeling.

"Hey! Were you waiting long, Cyndi?" Serena asked as the two hugged.

"No, actually I just got here. Sere, you won't believe who I met today?" Cyndi asked with way too much enthusiasm.

"Ummmm… who ever it is, it seems to make to really happy. Uhhh… the only person I know that does that to you, is when you force me to be your model for painting or dragging me to some unknown place. Those two things or the third reason is Alex your OH SO BELOVED .FIANCÉ. So let me just conclude that the beloved fiancé Alex is coming to Japan for your graduation."

Cyndi pouted at Serena for getting it right. Serena thus proceeded to laugh at her antics and Cyndi soon joined her in laughing. They started to walk toward the apartment building that Serena and Cyndi brought two and a half year ago.

"So are you going to tell me all the juice detail or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Hahaha… of course I will tell you all the juicy detail! It all started with a phone call from mother…" by then they were in front of the apartment laughing like three year old with a few complains about hurting in the ribs. "That's what happened. Oh Sere, you should have seen his face, it was PRICELESS!"

"I sure do hope you have pictures."

"Of course of course I have picture or how else will I be able to blackmail him later and then make him go into women's store. Besides my dear, I learned from the best." Cyndi said as she winked at Serena.

"Yeah, yeah just don't get me in trouble for it."

Once they went inside the apartment Serena and Cyndi immediately went to their rooms, after checking the time, to see that they only have two hours before the ceremony starts and it's sadly almost an hour's drive.

An hour later the girls come out of their rooms to find Alex sitting comfortably on the couch. Alex was 6'3" with blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo and white shirt with black dress shoes. Another words he look hot well only to the fiancé.

Serena was wearing a black long skirt with a slit on the front. It has silver embroidered at the bottom and the same design silver v-neck three quarter shirts with black embroidery. She was wearing a silver chain holding a black snake on a Silver Star and star shaped earring. She was wearing very light make on and strawberry lip-gloss and black high hilled boot. Cyndi was wearing similar clothes, only her skirt was red and the shirt was black.

"Wow you girls look great."

"Thanks love."

"Shall we go or should we wait for you to take you and then be late."

"The offer is quite tempting, but I believe we would do better to just leave."

They took the elevator to the ground floor and got into Alex's silver BMW. Alex was driving with Cyndi in the front and Serena. 1 hour later and ALMOST to the university parking lot.

"Are Hotaru and Trista coming to see you, Sere?"

"Yes they are, but they said they would be a just little late. Have you ever met the other girls?"

"Oh… I hope they'll be all right."

"I hope so too." 'I really hope so.' replied Serena.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for this chapter. Please read and review.

Next chapter: Serena is late for a meeting and the Scouts share their thoughts about her. Serena finds out how they truly feel about her.


End file.
